colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Database
The Database is a feature of Colony Wars in which players can look at and listen to information about various subjects. The database is split into two sections; the Craft Database, which contains information about Fighter and Fleet Craft, and the System Database, which contains general, historical, and military information about star systems and their planets. Craft Database Fighter Craft *S-5 Vampire *S-4 Dark Angel *S-9 Hydra *S-7 Chimera *S-11 Demon *S-21 Eclipse *T-9 Tornado *T-45 Thunderchild *T-29 Stormlord *T-5 Avalanche *T-57 Blizzard *T-21 Spectre *T-1 Typhoon Fleet Craft *Frigate *Cruiser *Destroyer *Dreadnought *Strike Cannon *Command Craft *Titan *Super Titan *Cargo Transporter *Civilian Transporter *Tanker *Battle Platform *Starport *Spaceport *Space Station *Escape Pod *Heavy Battle Platform *Arms Orbital *Mining Station *Super Arms Orbital *Carrier System Database *Gallonigher system **Bennay **Fortuna **Morpheus **Acheron **Proteus **Midas **Galatea *Diomedes system **Elysium **Bacchus **Artemis **Loacoon **Iris **Athena **Gratifa *Alpha-Centauri system **Erato **Deucalion **Hesta **Ballistus **Calliopia **Virgia *Draco system **Harmonia **Shalina **Janus **Eos **Selene **Eurydice *Sol system **Mercury **Venus **Earth **Mars **Jupiter **Saturn **Uranus **Neptune **Pluto Unused Weapons Database Entries *A.S. Laser *A.S. Missile *A.S. Torpedo *Burst Torpedo *EMP Gun *Grapple Gun *Laser *Mole Missile *Motion Missile *Plasma Cannon *Plasma Torpedo *Tracker Missile Misc. Unused Database Entries Cloak " Cloak facility will cloak the craft allowing vessel to maneuver undetected. It should be noted that stealth craft never appear on radar, and due to their onboard scanning deflection system, they cannot be targeted by missiles". Clone "Clone. Allows ship to mimic the nearest enemy fighter until guns are fired". Direction Lock "Direction Lock. Allows craft to fly in one direction and shoot in another". Head-Up Display "All fighters in the League of Free Worlds fleet are fitted with Lazarus cockpits, integrated with V2.001 Ghost Head-Up Display Units. The system, initially developed for civilian convoy use, has been heavily modified to provide accurate holographic battle targeting information for all League combat pilots. All information emanates from the League Tactical Holographic Display System, LTHDS, a subsystem of the League Tactical Intelligence Dispersal System, LTIDS. The main component of the LTHDS is the holo-radar. This is projected upwards from the Central Holographic Unit, CHU, situated in front of the pilot. The H-radar plots the position of enemy and friendly craft in relation to the pilot. The unit auto-scales to display the pilot's ship and the nearest enemy vessel as clearly as possible. The CHU also displays the distance to the current targeted ship. Vital ship statistics, shield/hull integrity and speed, are imposed between the horizontal central struts above and to the left of the CHU. On the right-hand side can be found shield and hull data for the current targeted ship, along with the pilot's primary weapon temperature. Weapon target information is holoprojected onto the inside of the cockpit's Transplex glass. Two data sources are available; a central crosshair is cycling to the pilot's neural vision system. All primary weapons target the area at the center of these crosshairs. Secondary weapon targeting is provided by a moving disc reticule; when a secondary weapon is armed, this will close around the nearest enemy ship, whilst the selected secondary weapon attempts to obtain a lock. Once a lock is attained, the target will change to a flashing diagonal crosshair; at this time, the weapon can be launched. The name and type of the currently targeted ship, or last hit ships, is also projected onto the central display. Weapon selection information is holo-displayed to the side of the CHU, and is removed after selection in order to allow the maximum viewing area. Primary weapon information is displayed to the left, indicating the type of gun weapon selected. The barrel temperature of the weapon, however, is displayed along with other vital ship statistics on the cockpit's horizontal struts. On overheat, the weapon's auto-cutout and warning light is displayed on the temperature indicator; this system prevents damage to the craft and weapon through barrel explosion. Secondary weapon information is displayed to the right of the CHU, indicating both the current secondary weapon selected and the weapon's remaining firepower. In order to provide the pilot with the greatest unobstructed field of vision, the primary and secondary weapon indicators are only displayed during weapons selection, and in the case of the secondary weapon, during arming. Where available, unique weapon data is displayed towards the top of the cockpit when a special weapon is selected". Invincible Front Shielding "Invincible front shielding. Energy-intensive, high impact shielding which allows the bomber to actively engage powerful fleet craft". League Craft Summary "Navy fighters outnumber their League counterparts by an estimated ratio of 7 to 1. Consequently, League fighter design has been simplified so as to reduce expenditure and allow the production of the maximum number of craft. Chimera, Hydra, and Demon ships all feature the same front control and emergency flight unit. Each has different rear mounts to suit their varying roles. Through organic hull meshing techniques, all sustained damage is redirected to these expendable back pieces. When these reach critical condition, they are ejected, allowing front flight unit to fly solo. When flying solo, these act as single-gunned fast attack fighters". Onboard Speech Data "Onboard Speech Data. All League craft are fitted with a Phonetic (?) data-ink voice synthesis loop. This enables the onboard computer systems to impart information by speaking to the pilot. Phonetic's original model was only able to deliver very basic information, and messages were, of necessity, very simple. As the technology was improved, and the complexity of the spoken messages increased, a parallel increase in pilot fatalities was detected by a number of the League's central tactical analysis groups. The Data Warriors, the League's specialist research arm, were commissioned to investigate the statistical oddity. Their findings confirmed that complex computer speech was having a detrimental effect on pilot performance; the messages were simply too distracting. Rather than obstruct development of the speech system's capabilities, the decision was taken to add a verbal limiting routine to the onboard computer; this is able to decide whether a message should be delivered verbally or not. If the computer decides against using speech, it has the option of displaying information within the Ghost-HUD unit itself by an unobtrusive messaging device. The information usually deals with mission or craft status, although recent modifications to the holo-scanning system mean that status data on all craft, in or approaching the vicinity, can also be displayed". Seed Jump-Engine Technology "Seed Jump Engine Technology. No additional information available". Special Weapons "Special weapons can only be used when a ship's energy bar registers full. As the special weapon is used, the energy charge bar will be depleted". Tracking Gun "Tracking Guns. Fitted with self-adjusting sights, these guns will hit anything in front of the craft". Turbo Boost "Turbo Boost. Gives a double speed capability". Category:Colony Wars